


Victor's life with Yuri

by BucketLover



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketLover/pseuds/BucketLover
Summary: Victor's life has been so much better after meeting Yuri.





	Victor's life with Yuri

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Victuri! Enjoy!!!

It was late in the afternoon when Yuri came home. As he used his key to unlock the door, he could hear scratches to it. He barely opened it and Makkachin jumped on Yuri making him fall to the ground and drop the groceries.

Ever since he moved in with Victor in St. Petersburg, Yuri has been taking care of the shopping and cleaning. He couldn't understand how Victor has lived without him for so long.

He petted Makkachin while laughing as the dog tried to lick his face. Afterwards, Yuri stood up and picked up the bags. He closed the door as he entered the apartment.

"Victor, I'm home!" Seeing as no one answered he assumed Victor was out so he went into the kitchen where he started to put the things he bought either in the fridge or the cupboards. In a few minutes he was finished and as he was about to enter the living room, Makkachin ran past him. Yuri looked over to the dog who was sitting in front of the door with his leash in his mouth. The skater went over to Makkachin and bend down to pet his head.

"Do you want to go outside?" Yuri asked the dog, already knowing the answer. A very enthusiastic 'woof' followed after. 

"Alright, just let me see what Victor is up to, ok?"

Yuri went back into the living room and as he was about to take his phone to call Victor he noticed him sleeping on the couch. The younger skater smiled; Victor looked so peaceful so Yuri decided to let him sleep. He went back to Makkachin and as he was about to take the leash from the dog, he ran into the living room. Yuri followed him puzzled, but when he entered he understood what the puddle wanted. Makkachin was sitting right next to Victor moving his tail. He wanted to go outside with both his masters.

Yuri approached the Sleeping Beauty on the couch and kneeled beside him. "Victor" He whispered softly into the other's man ear. No reaction followed so Yuri put his hand on Victor's cheek while caressing it softly. "Wake up, Victor" Whispered Yuri again a little bit louder. This time, however, the other skater moved. 

"Hm, what is it, Yuri?" Victor asked, his voice sleepy.

"Makkachin wants us to walk him." Answered Yuri while taking his hand away from Victor. He opened his eyes and looked over to his dog. He smiled softly while petting his head.

"Is that so?" Shortly after Victor sat up and went into his bedroom to change his clothes. Once, he was finished he came out and took Makkachin's leash in hand to put it on.

"Are you ready, Yuri?" He looked over to the other man expecting an answer. "Yes, let's go"

After they left their shared apartment, Yuri locked the door. They were on their way to the dog park. Makkachin was happy to be outside with both his masters for the first time in a long time.

"You must've been really tired if you fell asleep on the couch. Sorry for waking you!" Yuri apologized to Victor as he looked at him, a sorry look on his face.

Victor shaked his head. "I don't mind if I get to spend time with you" He took Yuri's hand in his and interlocked their fingers. Yuri looked at him and smiled. 

In no time they reached the dog park and they let Makkachin run free. They chose a bank and sat down. Makkachin found his usual pals and started to run around with them. Yuri sighed and leaned his head on Victor's shoulder.

"Are you tired as well?" Yuri only hummed as he close his eyes trying to rest them a little. He felt Victor's lips kissing him on his forehead and smiled. "How about we watch a movie when we get back and sleep in tomorrow?"

"That sounds great... It was a long week. I want to relax a little."

An hour later, Makkachin looked like he finally used up all his energy and was ready to go home. Victor whistled and called him over to them, put his leash on and started walking home. They walked slowly, enjoying every moment.

Once they got home Yuri took a shower while Victor chose the movie they were going to watch and changed in some more comfortable clothes.  
By the time Yuri was done, Victor was laying on the couch with Makkachin sleeping peacefully at his feet. Yuri turned off the lights and took the remote. He layed on the couch near Victor. They cuddled as the movie started.

"Really, Victor, Titanic again?" Yuri laughed. They've seen this movie together dozens times. "I thought you liked it" Victor laughed along.

"I do but, I've seen it so many times I practically know the whole script, by now." Victor put his hand around Yuri waist and Yuri tried to make himself more comfortable. "Ok then, but I'm not standing up to get you tissues at the end of the movie" Yuri laughed again.

"What? I'm not going to cry!" Victor pouted childishly.

"You cry every time, Victor." Yuri kept laughing.

"That's not true" Despite him faking being upset for Yuri embarrassing him, he smiled. Victor loved seeing Yuri laugh. It was the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. He wanted to keep hearing it. But he never wanted see Yuri's tears again, much less be the cause for them. Well, except if the tears are from happiness.

The movie kept going on the screen. Victor eyes felt heavier with every minute. Sometime during the movie Yuri and Victor started holding hands and only when Yuri's grip on his hand loosened, did Victor realize his partner has fallen asleep. Victor muted the movie. Soft snores could be now heard in the room.

The skater moved slightly as to not disturb the other man and took off Yuri's glasses. He put them on the small coffee table and looked at his face. Victor moved some hair locks from Yuri's eyes and looked at his peaceful sleeping face. Victor sighed. 

He, once again, realized that Yuri gave him his 'L. words'. The life and love he couldn't have know without Yuri.

After he turned off the TV, he sat down on the couch and let the sleep envelop him. He fell asleep with thoughts of how his life has been so far and how much better it became after meeting Yuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
